kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Table Manners
"Bad Table Manners" is the 43rd. episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Plot A new big screen TV has shown up and with that Brad and Brianna are the first to make claims to it. Harold makes them play ping pong to decide who gets control over the TV for a night (which is the way the Buttowski Family used to settle things when Harold was younger rather than fighting). Brad (who wants to watch Tankini Lumberjacks: The Musical), Mageed (who wants to watch The Fairly Odd Parents - Schools Out: The Musical), and Brianna (who wants to watch Teena Sometimes: The Musical) all have bad skills with ping pong, but things start to get out of hand when Harold (who is intent on watching the new episode of Mail Cop) picks up a paddle and beats Brad with his signature move: The Return to Sender, causing destruction. Later, while Harold is watching Mail Cop, Brad asks to watch Tankini Lumberjacks: The Musical during the commercial break, but Harold says he'll have to play for it. This makes Brad run away. Honey, now fearing that the family will never be able to watch the family TV again with the return of Harold's passion for ping pong, she tries to convince Kick to play against Harold but to no avail. When Kick says that he intends to watch every second of the Gnarly Games (which are on later that night), Harold overhears and declares that he is going to watch a marathon of Mail Cop SPU: Special Postal Unit all night and every night, forever, making Kick scream in anger and finally convincing him to challenge Harold to a game of ping pong; if Kick wins, the family never has to play ping pong again, much to the family's happiness; but if Harold wins, then ping pong decides everything that the family does forever, much to the family's horror. Kick then tells his family that he will dethrone Harold and the game starts. The beginning of the game's match point sees the ping pong ball open the garage door and deactivate the ping pong table's brakes which results in the table rolling out onto the street and all the way through downtown Mellowbrook with Kick and Harold fiercely playing the game throughout. Eventually, the clocks strikes 3:00, which is the time that both their favorite shows start. The climax of the point sees the table returns to the cul-de-sac where Harold attempts his signature move: The Return to Sender. The move ends up damaging a large part of the Buttowski household before Kick manages to return the move when the table finally comes to a stop in the living room. Harold's attempt to return the ball once more results in the ball splitting in two and falling to the floor; giving Kick the win. However, his victory is short-lived as shortly after the game finishes, the TV falls off the wall and onto the ping pong table where it explodes. This results in the family trying to watch the Gnarly Games on a small, black and white TV later that night. Honey declares that there's only room for one and that they should settle it the way she did when she was growing up: bingo. The rest of the family runs away screaming after seeing that Honey's passion for bingo is just as strong as Harold's passion for ping pong. Cast *﻿Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Brian Stepanek as Harold Buttowski *Danny Cooksey as Brad Buttowski *Grey DeLisle as Brianna Buttowski *Kari Wahlgren as Honey Buttowski *Jessica DiCicco as Michelle References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Kick & Brad Episodes Category:Kick & Brianna Episodes Category:Frenemies Episodes Category:Kick & Harold Episodes Category:Episodes where gunther is absent Category:Kick & Honey Episodes Category:Kick & Mouth Episodes Category:Mr. Vickle Episodes Category:Horace & Pantsy Episodes Category:Hush & Razz Episodes Category:Last Appearance Episodes Category:2012 Episodes Category:May Episodes Category:Production Code A Episodes